sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Xperience
| end_date = | number_of_legs = 4 | number_of_shows = 26 | attendance = 45,862 (14 shows) | gross = $6.7 million (14 shows) | last_concert = The Liberation Tour (2018) | this_concert = The Xperience (2019-2020) | next_concert = The X Tour (2019) }} The Xperience (a play on the singer's nickname, Xtina) is the first concert residency by American singer-songwriter Christina Aguilera at Zappos Theater in Las Vegas. It began on May 31, 2019, and concludes on March 7, 2020. The concert is produced by Live Nation Entertainment. Divided into six acts plus an encore, the show features songs of Aguilera's music catalog. Each act is marked by its own colors, textures, and scents pumped throughout the venue. The central theme of the show was outer space featuring galactic visuals and imagery. Inspirations of the X-shaped stage setup and costume design came from retrofuturism. Background and development Aguilera announced the residency during her interview on The Ellen DeGeneres Show, stating, "I’ve been actually accumulating for years these ideas and concepts and, taking people on this amazing ride and trip and using the imagination … mind-blowing theatrical experience, song, dance, visuals, and uninterrupted high energy. I cannot wait to bring you into the 'Xperience'". Later in a tweet, Aguilera described it further as "a multisensory escape to a world of magic & total freedom." "It represents the fact that no matter who we are or where we come from, we all have to wear a mask on some level, This is a place where, for one night, take your mask off, put a different one on, be whoever you want to be." she added. Alluding that it is inspired by shows like Cirque du Soleil, Aguilera called the show a 'five-sensory experience', "There are certain things you can touch throughout the show and things that come from the ceiling. ... not just a concert, but an opportunity for people to take off their masks." she said. Branding the show "dramatic and fun," Aguilera said she's going to use Vegas as her 'playground' to also tap into her own artistry. She also stated, "I'm inviting people on this gigantic carousel with me and giving people a safe space, providing a sense of freedom and a sense of themselves." The concert has been described as an 'extravaganza and spectacle' included songs from her career. Each act was marked by its own visual imagery and scents pumped throughout the venue. The central theme of the show was outer space featuring galaxy-related illustrations. The show featured an elevated stage with an X-shaped runway and retrofuturistic-inspired costume design. "We're doing some interesting things with glowing and lights and lots of silvertones and angular shapes—it'll be quite a spectacle ... interesting moments where each song reflects a monochromatic stylized color scheme." Aguilera said. She revealed the name of the designers working on the costumes for the show to Galore magazine; they include Gareth Pugh and Bobby Abley. Although not being a part of the show's promo, on the ticket outlet information it was referred that $1 from each ticket sold will benefit The Shade Tree, a non-profit shelter in Southern Nevada for women and children. Concert synopsis The show began with a video showing outer space and galaxy-related visuals. Then Aguilera opened the show coming out of a crystal lotus flower dressed in a white bodysuit with structured fabric around her hips and shoulders to sing "Your Body". The show continued with "Bionic" and "Genie in a Bottle". It was followed by an acoustic version of "Reflection". Aguilera then donned a gold bodysuit with chaps to perform "Dirrty". Later the singer was seen in a plain black one-piece and a long, matching leather jacket as she continued the show with a performance of "Can't Hold Us Down". For "Maria" Aguilera was seen on top of the stairs of the stage in a demure royal blue hooded gown; snowflakes fell from the ceiling during "Twice". A pink and black bodysuit with light-up hearts across her chest and crotch was chosen for the performance of "Woohoo", "Elastic Love" and "Bionic". She later sang "Beautiful", Fighter her dancers wear Boxing trunks which showed Thai language letters มวยไทย, Aguilera in a red dress with chain detailing. Critical response John Katsilometes of Las Vegas Review-Journal reacted positively saying, "This isn’t a concert as much as it is a Disney blockbuster playing out in real time. Aguilera kicks out a series of acts seemingly unrelated, but all delivering a forceful message of individuality and empowerment." Melinda Sheckells of Billboard called the show, "A celebration of range, power and pride." Evan Real of The Hollywood Reporter wrote, "Aguilera's show served as a prism reflecting just a sample of her varying identities: sex-positive seductress, fierce feminist, soulful chanteuse and committed ally of the LGBTQ community. The pop superstar served up impressive vocals, visuals and couture costumes." Set list This set list is representative of the October 10, 2019, show. It may not represent all dates of the residency. # Video Introduction # "Your Body" / "Not Myself Tonight" # "Genie in a Bottle" # "Reflection" # Golden Queen # "Dirrty" # "Vanity" / "Express" / "Lady Marmalade" # Fall in Line # "Boys Wanna Be Her" # "Can't Hold Us Down" # "Sick of Sittin'" # "Maria" # "Twice" # "I Love the Lord" # "What a Girl Wants" / "Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You)" # "Ain't No Other Man" # You Are What You Are (Beautiful) # "Say Something" # Glam # "Candyman" / "I Want Candy" # "Woohoo" / "Elastic Love" / "Bionic" # Telepathy # "Accelerate" # "Feel This Moment" / "Desnudate" # "Beautiful" # "Fighter" Encore # "Let There Be Love" Shows References Category:2019 concert residencies Category:2020 concert residencies Category:Concert residencies in the Las Vegas Valley Category:Christina Aguilera concert tours Category:Zappos Theater